


The Palace of Miracles

by alloverthemoon



Series: 18 century AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 18th century, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, fem!Dele
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 英格兰的护卫队长遇到了一个异教徒女孩。性转Dele有可能会写后续谁知道呢。





	The Palace of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文又可以叫：男孩子晚上出门小心点否则会被非礼的（？？？
> 
> 我去看巴黎圣母院了，然后被疯狂洗脑啊，就觉得，靠，你说，Dele Alli这种妖精不是就特别适合这种异教徒的异国女郎（？你在说什么）  
> Dele是半尼日利亚和英格兰的混血，具体的东西正文里又讲到一点。
> 
> 大概其实吧就是个，怎么说，走肾不走心的妖精美人Dele勾引钢铁处男哈里砍的故事。  
> 唉你砍真的在dele面前哪儿有尊严被个小妖精吃得死死的（。
> 
> 一趟中国行Dele有多没有男德？我是见识了，眼睛有多迷人也是见识了，盯着他的眼睛会被他吸走。我死了。
> 
> 就是这么个东西。
> 
> 没有真枪实弹的车，只有擦边球。有人想看车吗？？？？？？
> 
> 或许会写成系列。
> 
> 标题是La Cour De Miracles，翻译成英文咋就这么low呢？？？

哈里凯恩知道自己本不应该落到这田地，但天不遂他愿。此时已是午夜宵禁之后，刚从朋友家做客出来的他前几日在任务中受伤的脚踝还在隐隐发疼。夏天不是什么受伤的好日子，因为伤口会腐烂溃疡得很快，每天必须要过于勤快地更换药膏和绷带，对他来说算是个恼人的麻烦。他本应该赶快趁着夜色回家安睡的——如果不是发生了那件事。

人们怎么评价月亮呢？说她是个疯婆子，巫女，有能把理智的绅士变成狼兽的能力。而正是今晚，月亮洒在了不该洒的街道上，为国王的卫队长指了一条错误的道路。

他在特拉加法广场看到了几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，月光之下，一切都暴露无遗。几个穿戴罩袍的人员在查理一世的雕塑下交头接耳。先不说现在街上还有行人本就已经很奇怪，他们不寻常的衣饰更是引起了凯恩的主意。因此他毫没在意自己不太利索的脚踝，单手按上了尚且安宁的剑鞘，悄悄地随行在了那几人身后。

他一路随行他们到了泰晤士河畔，靠近圣保罗大教堂的地方。然后就只见他们拐进了一个小巷子，凯恩想都没想就跟了过去，然而就在他转身的一瞬间，他听见黑夜中传来一声怪叫，接下来就是来自背后的一闷棍——被他滚地躲过去了，毕竟国王的护卫队长要是这么容易就能被人下黑手，那可也就太丢脸了。

他转过身去，掏出剑护在自己身前。他惊讶地发现那人居然不是自己刚刚跟踪的几人，但他们穿着差不多的罩袍与头巾，那人抬起手来，似乎在招呼什么，凯恩立刻明白是身后有人正在接近，因此转身格挡住了朝自己劈来的木棍。

腹背受敌并不是什么容易脱身的局面，何况一打二也并不轻松，而且巷子的角落里，似乎有更多的人正在赶来。凯恩明白此时纠缠不是长久之计，脚底抹油才是正确选择，于是他一个晃身，准备看准巷口那人身体的空当逃离此地，明天再上报彻查。

唉，可大家都知道，阿喀琉斯是如何被特洛伊人击败的，他的脚踝成了他的致命弱点，被阿波罗的箭一箭射穿。此时虽然不是白天，没有太阳神坐镇，可他妹妹阿尔忒尼斯的威力恐怕同样相当。一缕月光照在凯恩的身上，他的脚踝忽然间一阵剧痛，支撑不住身体的重心令他立刻倒下。而等他再能爬起来时——

此时坐在潮湿的地面上的凯恩，动了动被捆缚的双手，一边偷偷地在身后柱子的尖锐处摩擦绳子，一边观察着这个地方，以便寻找最好的逃跑出路。

他的第一反应是，这是一片废屋，无家可归的流浪者们居住的地方，外面有着大片的草地，是贵族小姐们不会去踏足的领域，这儿是伦敦城里死猫躺着的线上的另外一边。那群他之前见到的人，正聚集在一起，在这个破烂的——说居所都有些高估——避难所里大声聊天着，脚边堆着数不清的木桶，有些被充当了座椅和桌子，但大部分人还是与他一样，坐在湿漉漉的地上，高声攀谈和玩笑着。那些人沉浸在自己的世界里，完全不在乎凯恩的存在，仿佛他就不在那儿那样。这倒好了，凯恩一边想，一边磨着手里的绳子，如果他能成功的话，逃跑应当是没什么问题的——

就在这时，那群人中突然有人站了起来，他原本坐在酒桶上，现在跳了下来，落在人群中间。凯恩手里的动作立刻停止了下来。那人身披着一身灰色的袍子，看起来像个十足的异教徒，或者是流浪汉，或者两者皆有。他的皮肤黝黑，嘴唇撅起，哪怕是常年在乡下劳作的人，也不会有这样的肤色。他手里握着酒，绕过地上坐着的男男女女们走到凯恩跟前，盯着这个金发的英国大兵看了一会儿，转过身去，对着他嘈杂的伙伴们大喊了几声，用的是凯恩所听不懂的语言——这让他忍不住加快了手上的动作。那人说上几句，那边坐着的人群就大喊几声，没过多久，就有几人起身来，围到他的身边，凯恩此时已经能活动手握到藏在腰带里的小刀。他准备好了，随时蓄势待发，尽管一打四可能不太有优势。

然而就在这时，最早站起来的那人转过身来，朝着凯恩走来，开口用英语与他交流。他的英语并不怎么有外国口音，仿佛是从很早起就在这里呆着了。

“听着，先生。”他停顿了一下，“当兵的先生。”

人群哄笑起来，显然，他们也听得懂。

“你破坏了规矩。”他耸耸肩，“这里不是你该来的地方，事实上，没有一个上等人应该来到这里，因为这儿是伦敦城里不属于你们的地方。但是你进来了，带着你的剑，漂亮的衣服和一丝不苟的头发。因此我们需要让你付出代价。”

凯恩没有回话，大约是因为他不知道这会儿该说些什么。因此他只是一言不发地握住身后的小刀，浑身都紧绷起来，随时准备好跳起来制敌。

“我们准备绞死你。”

人群中发出大笑声，凯恩更用力地攥紧了小刀。

“但是我们有个规矩。”那人说着笑了起来，“在我们绞死你之前，如果有姑娘愿意和你结婚的话，你就不用死了。”

凯恩难以置信地愣了一下。

但那人似乎并不是在和他开玩笑，因为他让了开来，好让许多披着头纱，裹着长巾，光着脚的姑娘们从他面前走过。她们都有着深棕的肤色，和一双双黑色的眼睛，微卷的头发从头巾里透出来，每个人都带着好奇，和甚至是可以说毫无敬畏的目光看着这位士兵。她们的眼睛大胆地打量着他，没有一个受过良好教育的女孩会用那样的眼神看人。她们挨个从凯恩面前走过，有的摇摇头，笑着走开了；有的凝视了他一会儿，咕哝了几句，也离开了。凯恩还少许沉浸在这诡异的规矩为他带来的震惊里，甚至想着“没有神父主持的婚礼是不作数的”这种事情。

一整屋的姑娘都快要走完了，还是没有人在凯恩面前停下。有几个停留的时间格外长，咬着嘴唇盯着他，但最后还是掩着脸，低声自语地走开。眼看姑娘们快要全部走完，有个人的目光忽然落到了凯恩身上。

或者该说，凯恩忽然看见了她。

那也是个黑发棕眼的美人，她坐在离他不远的一根柱子底下，身上的头巾没有紧紧地裹着，而是有些松垮地挂在脖颈处，一头瀑布般的黑色卷发垂着，还从布料的边缘处不安分地钻出来。她并没有起身，像其他姑娘一样去找他，而是就在那边坐着，左手的手指放在嘴唇之间，轻柔地咬着。可她的目光一直在看凯恩，就那么看了许久。

她看人的时候不像是在打量，或者观察。她的眼睛里有一股难以言说的迷离气息，仿佛她并不在乎你，只是目光偶然地落到你身上，但又有一束光在她棕色的眼珠里，让人觉得她没在看任何人，只是在看你。凯恩被那眼珠和嘴角微微翘起的狡黠微笑震了一下，握着小刀的手松了那么一秒，但他很快又重新回到紧张的状态，将它握住。

直到那个姑娘忽然站起来，身上的头巾垂落了下来，从她的肩膀一路垂到腰间。她轻手轻脚地走过来，舒展着她纤细的四肢——她很高，而且四肢纤长，却又显得异常有力量。她走到凯恩面前，弯下身来，双手撑着膝盖，和他对视了两秒。

”我想我可以嫁给他。”她忽然转过身开口道，凯恩的心脏倏地停止了一秒——他也说不清那是因为什么。

“Dele？”那男人皱起了眉，“哦，Dele，你没有必要——”

“不，我是说真的。”她打断了那男人的话，轻柔的语气却显得不容置疑，“我想嫁给他，怎么样，他能活下来了吗？”

凯恩眨了眨眼，在他都没注意到的当口，那个叫Dele的女孩已经伸手过来，解开了被他磨得松软的绳索。他的手离开了后腰上的匕首，随后任由那女孩拉起他，然后一只手抚上他的脸颊：

“走吧。”她对着他浅浅地笑了笑，“跟我去屋里。”

凯恩完全不知道发生了什么事。上一秒，他的手里握的还是他唯一可以依赖的东西，一件冰冷的武器，没过一会儿，就变成了他才见过几秒的陌生少女柔软的手掌。她一路拉着他走出小屋，感受到新鲜空气的凯恩脑子里居然没有唤起在此时逃跑的念头，而是任由对方将自己扯进了另一座木棚屋。

屋子里点着蜡烛，看起来并不昏暗，甚至有一丝诡异的温馨。屋子的中间铺着一块毯子，叫做Dele的女孩领着他在毯子上坐下，然后不由分说地坐到了他怀里。

她的双手同时捧住凯恩的脸庞，使得他不得不抬头仰望那女孩的五官面貌。这时他才发现，那女孩有张甚至可以说得上是妖媚的面庞，但这妖媚中又带着股无法掩盖的如动物般的天真。在摇曳的烛光中，她又开口了：

“既然现在你是我的丈夫了。”她笑着说道，“你叫什么名字？”

凯恩咽了一口口水。

“Harry。”他顿了顿.

“Harry。”

她念了念他的名字，随后便低下头来，偏着脑袋，要去吻他。

这时凯恩不知怎么回事的，突然恢复了神智，他猛地伸出手抓住少女正放在自己脸上的双臂，阻止了这个吻的发生。虽然他脚踝处突然传来的一阵钻心剧痛阻止了他继续站起来，他大喘着气，仿佛刚从一场艰难的搏斗中挣脱出来一样。

Dele皱起了眉：“你做什么？”

”我不……”凯恩喘着气说道，“我不和异教徒接吻。”

这回儿轮到Dele愣神了。过了一会儿，她才反应过来似的，难以置信地笑了起来。

凯恩不傻，他当然知道这些都是什么人。这些住在难民房里，肤色棕黑的人，正是他们白天负责处理的麻烦之一。这些难民大部分是奴隶的后代，他们的父母从遥远的大陆用海船被运来，诞下了这样一批后代，他们的肤色与父母不同，却也与英国的人不同。他们知道自己的故乡不在这欧洲的岛国，却也没有能力回到自己的家乡。他们不信上帝，不信神，或是相信别的神。每日在威斯敏特或者圣保罗的布道里，都能听见主教声振辞严地批判这些异教徒，巫女，怪物。他说，尤其提防那些姑娘！她们会诱惑你，使你纯净的灵魂堕落，与她一起下到万劫不复的地狱里去，在里面受永世无尽的苦难。因此他此时瞪着Dele，蓝色的眼睛闪着坚定的神色。他试图把她从自己身上抱开，可对方却使了劲，坐在他的身上，双腿忽地抬起，缠绕到他的腰上，像是不许他离开一般。

凯恩的目光不由得落到那焦糖色的大腿上。

上等的女孩们的下半身能给男人看的地方只有半个脚背，这是她们赖以自豪的美德。而这个长在难民窟的女孩显然没有这种观念，她的双腿上一丝不挂，毫无遮掩，干净而光滑的大腿就那么夹着士兵的腰，同时纤细却有力的手腕被他握在手里，凯恩盯着他，胸口一起一伏，像是在做什么艰难的斗争。而Dele却改了神色，歪起头，若有所思地打量着他。

“你说你不和异教徒接吻，却跑到这里来。”

“是，而且我后悔了。”

“那你应该早点说的。”她无动于衷地说道，“那我就会放你走，但现在不行，你是我的丈夫了。”

说着她又往前靠了靠，让那对柔软的胸脯顶在凯恩的身上，他握着Dele手腕的双手因此松垮了一秒。但他只是别开目光，不和对方对视。Dele微微地皱起了眉，然后低声说道：“你放开我吧。”

凯恩犹疑地看了她一眼。

“你放开我，我让你走。”

凯恩又看了看她，随后缓缓地松开了双手，他的背后已经不知不觉沾上了汗水。Dele竟然没有食言，而是站了起来，摇晃着身子离开了。她站起来的时候，不小心再度压上凯恩的脚踝，凯恩下意识地“嘶”了一声，这一声被Dele精确地捕捉到，她抬起头，看向对方已经被汗水浸透的额头，然后目光一路往下，直到落在他的靴子上。

“你受伤了？”她皱着眉问道，“刚才受的伤吗？”

“不，好几天前了。”他想裂开嘴笑一下，却变成了第二声吃痛的叫喊，”有段时间了。”

Dele站在那儿，盯着他的双脚：“很疼吗？”

凯恩没有作答，而对方显然把这当做默认了。

“等我一下。”

说着她转过身去，在身后的箱子里翻找着。那是房间里唯一的储物工具，而当她翻找的时候，身上最后的披挂也随着她的动作落下来，女孩的身体一丝不挂地裸露在了穿戴整齐的英国士兵面前。她毫不在意自己完全没有遮掩的身体，而是任由任何想看的人把他的目光落在她的肩膀，手臂，腰窝和臀部上，当她侧过身子时，凯恩能看到她晃动的胸脯。过了一会儿，她手里握着一个小盒子，缓缓地走了回来，在凯恩的身边跪下。

凯恩突然想——自己为什么刚才不趁机离开来着？一定是他的脚踝痛得太厉害了，他想，他现在甚至连起来的力气都没有。

Dele就那么光着身子，却仿佛穿着一件衣服一样。她伸出手，从盒子里拿出一块黑乎乎的东西。而在她动作的时候，摇曳的烛光晃来晃去，在她的乳房上打下形状各异的阴影。她的胳膊上有个环圈，凯恩此时才注意到，而那个环圈就正正好好地扣在她的手臂上，有些光滑的棕色肤色从那个圈里隐隐约约地透出来。直到过了好一会儿，凯恩才发现自己一直没有收回目光。

“给你。”她把拿东西递过去，“把它吃了，感觉会好点。”

凯恩将信将疑地朝后躲了躲。

“我认真的。”Dele像是生气了一样跟他说道，“你这个样子连站都站不起来。”

“我……”

“不吃异教徒给的东西？”

哦，凯恩噎住了，他想说的倒不是这个。

“我能自己离开。”

然后他努力地撑起自己的一条腿，却在扶到墙的一瞬间晃了起来，被身后的人一把抓住。他还没来得及做出任何反应，一个温暖的躯体就钻进了他的怀里，支撑着他的身体，女孩柔软的部位顶着他的胸脯，双手扶着他的颈项，一阵苦味猛地钻进他的口中，下一秒他才感觉到温热的嘴唇，和与之而来的舌头。

她在吻他。

她的身体紧紧贴着凯恩，舌头带着那块黑色的药片在对方的唇舌里旋转，凯恩下意识抓住了Dele的腰，捏得对方鼻腔中发出一声闷哼。他的手掌底下就是女孩挺翘丰满的臀部，他的手指甚至在那一刻仿佛抽搐了，只能更用力地搂住对方的身体。他的身子不知不觉中完全裹住了对方，Dele的双臂缠着他的脖颈，舌头不断地带着那块东西在他的嘴里滑行，苦得他几乎要吐了，可说来也怪，一股轻飘飘的感觉逐渐钻进他的脑海，让他觉得自己好像飞了起来，让他忍不住只想更用力地搂住眼前温软有力的身体，他的双手都滑到了Dele光裸着的臀部上，抓着对方的身体作为支点，手指都陷进了深色的皮肤里。不知不觉中，他已经被整个人翻了个身，被对方按在了避难所破落的墙上。

对方的手一路游走到了他的额头，从他被打湿的刘海开始，一路划过他的颈部，肩膀，胸前的纽扣，一个个被纤细的手指解开。他想伸手去阻止对方，却只是捏住了对方的手指，比起阻止更像调情。直到对方完全去除了他身前的障碍，双手在他的胸口抚摸起来为止。

他们的身体紧贴在一起，凯恩觉得屋内仿佛比之前更热了，奇异的是，疼痛消失了，不过这是在很久之后，当他有心思去感受疼痛为止。可疼痛真的不见了，取而代之的是一阵轻飘飘的感觉。让他觉得仿佛自己在云端漂浮一样。女孩温热的身体紧紧地粘着他，磨蹭着他，接触着他，让他感觉到血液倒流。

然后这个吻就结束了。

Dele猛地抽身离开，用舌尖从他嘴里带出了剩余的一点黑色残渣，连着银色的体液，她一块儿咽了下去。随后后退了几步，转过身捡起地上的袍子，重新挂到身上。

“你可以走了。”她一边说着一边系上腰带，“我想你的脚踝一定已经不疼了。”

凯恩听出来这话里有不少嘲笑的成分。

但他没多说话，只是理了理被扯开的衬衫，目光尴尬地四下望了一番，还朝对方行了个礼，故作镇定地跑开了。他急忙连着原路返回到伦敦城的地面上去，等到自己出了那条巷子之后，才大声地喘了几口气。

他的脚踝不疼了，一点也不疼了。他摸了摸自己的胸口，忍不住回头望了一下那个阴暗的巷子，接着摇了摇头，头也不回地跑开了。

又过了几天，凯恩骑着马路过教堂。他看到圣保罗前的水池旁有人在洗头，那个深色皮肤的少女将自己一头黑色的秀发浸到水里，双臂随着动作而完全地暴露出来，裸露在太阳的照射之下。凯恩下意识地多看了她一眼，就在这时，那女孩也抬起头来。

唉，还会有谁有那样的目光呢？那仿佛只是在看你一人，不再看别人的目光，嘴角露着狡猾又天真的笑容，光明正大地对你露出挑衅的样子呢？

凯恩又多看了他一眼，与他并排一起的朋友望了他一眼，皱起眉道：“Harry，你笑什么？”

“什么？”

“你笑了。”

凯恩下意识抬起手摸了摸自己的嘴角。

“没什么。”

他们骑着马朝着桥的方向走去，凯恩最后回头看了那儿一眼，少女仍然在洗头发，过路的行人络绎不绝。

**Author's Note:**

> 凯恩嗑那东西理论上是鸦片。


End file.
